The Cullen's Join the Fight
by Wonder Twins-Rin and Jaycee
Summary: Dumbledore convinces the Cullen's to come to Hogwarts to protect young Harry Potter.During this the annual Triwizard tournament begins.We all know Cedric Diggory is Edward Cullen in disguise ; So Bella puts her name in too!Post-Breaking Dawn and in HPGOF.
1. Preface

Preface

BPOV

And there I was, staring at Harry crumpled in pain. This is it, I thought, I am going to truly die and never see the love of my existence or my beautiful daughter again. I have never felt so still, not when Alice left, or when the Volturi were preparing to kill and plunder us, or when Harry's name was pulled out of the damn goblet. I will not go down without a fight. I slunk forward into a hunting crouch and stalked my enemies.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY! :3**_


	2. Chapter One: Magic

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER! I JUST IMPERIUSED THEM AND MAKE THEM DO MY BIDDING! GOOD VAMPIRE AND WIZARD SLAVE! BWAHAHAHA!**_

Chapter One: Magic

BPOV

I was sitting on a log watching my sweet daugter, Renesmee, play in the cool river that ran between our cottage in the woods and our main house, with Jacob. She was in her summer bikini and Jacob was in his swimming trunks. I sat there for a while watching them mess around. They truly were each other's soul mates, just as Edward and I are. My phone rang my lullaby into the silent forest. Speaking of the love of my existence...

"Hello, Love!" His voice, his melodious voice. I sighed, I loved his voice.

"Hello, Darling! Is there something important?"

"I can't just call and hear your voice dear?" He implored teasingly. "But, yes there is something important you need to see and hear. Something has come in the_ mail _for us."

"Okay we will be there in a minute. Love you, you sick masocaotic lion!" I replied lovingly.

"I love you too, my sweet little lamb even when you have become my lioness." My eyes pooled with venom tears that would never flow over my eyelids. I closed my phone with a flip of my wrist.

"Jacob, Renesmee,time to pack up. Daddy called and he wants us back pronto." They both huffed in dissapointment. "Don't worry you two little children, I will bring you back!" We were back in the house with in fourty-two and one half seconds. There were eleven owls sitting as far away as possible to us vampires. I spent a couple seconds looking over the owls, I then realised why Edward had empathized the word mail, because tied to each bird was a letter addressed to each one of us. "Nessie, Jake can you get the letters off of those owls please?" They complied. I was surprised when a snowy white owl landed on my outstreached hand. Hm... usually animals shy away from us. Then another one landed on my shoulder. They both had my name on the envelopes. I reached out slowly, as to not startle them, and pulled the letters off.

The first letter started off with:

_Mrs. I. Cullen:_

_The Cullen Abode, _

_Second house to the right of the river,_

_Forks, Washington_

_USA_

_Muggle World_

In the corner there was a seal with four animals in the four corners of the emblem. There was a badger, a snake, a lion, and a raven. Hm... I wonder if we are being accepted into something. Although I was excited, it freaked me out to know that they knew where our second house is. Emmett was basicaly trembling with excitment. Baisicly screamed,

"PLEASE LITTLE SIS! OPEN THE DAMN MAIL!" I obliged but caried his wishes with a snail pace. It took me all in all ten minnutes to open it. The letter said:

_Dear Mrs. I Cullen,_

_ This year we would like to invite you to join our school, Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You of course are delayed in your magical education, so I would like you to meet up with some good friends of mine. Carlise has met me, so there should be no worries. Your whole family should come as well. I have made the arrangments for you to spend time with Harry Potter, Hermionie Granger, and Ron Weasley and family. The supplies you will need are included in the envelope. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

On the other side of the owl's leg there was a scrap of paper attached to it. I pulled it off and it said that the owl was mine. Um... what to name it. Oh, I got it Athene Salerina! The owl has chesnut brown feathers and blazing blue eyes. This is what I think Athene would look like. Alice looked at me and nodded.

"We will get her some accesories. Especially that golden tiara. I like the name too!" Her eyes glazed over. "You should tell the name and why or otherwise Emmett and Rose are going to be getting on on the couch."

"Okay, well as Alice told you I have a name for my owl, Athene Salerina." I started to explain, but Emmett inturupted.

"Why the hell would you name it that? I was thinking Winger" I rolled my eyes.

"Well I was about to explain though I think the first name is obvious. Owls are the symbol for the Goddess Athena and she is what I think she would look like in owl form. Second, Salerina because the gods and goddess live on Mt. Olympus in the heavens. Salerina meaning solar. You really should pay more attention in mythology Em." I teased gently. Everyone looked at me amazed. "What, I asked did I do or name it wrong?" worridly I asked.

"No, love, we are just amazed that the owl wants to be with you." As to prove this Athene gently plucked at my ear.

"Okay, well let's read our other letter." The Snowy owl had a collar, and her name was Hedwig. Such a nice name. " Come here Hedwig." Crooning softly as to not scare her."I won't hurt you." She came to me willingly, everyone looked with awe-struck expressions. The letter was from Harry Potter and the Weasley family. They were inviting us to the Quidditch World Cup and said that they would be expecting us in June, it was May twentieth today.

They all opened thier letters. Carlise was offered the position to help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Also, Esme was offered the position of the Muggle Studies teacher. We were all so excited, when Alice gasped.

"What's wrong Alice!" I was nervous suddenly, though I know that most likley had more to do with Jasper than anything else.

"WHERE AM I GOING TO PUT MY CLOTHES!" Typical Alice, she would wail over her clothes.

"I think I could fit some in." I murrmured.

"I SOOOO LOVE YOU BELLA! I WILL OWE YOU FOR A CENTURY!"

"Make it a millennium, and through in that Porsche 911 turbo in blue and we will be even."

"Okay" She sang. Edward looked at me like I was a wierdo.

"Alice, what have you done with my wife." Questioned Edward.

"She was bound to get to me sometime." I sighed. "Plus I really want that car!"

"I could have bought it for you!" He looked genually hurt.

"Well I liked the idea of Alice being my slave." I lauged wickedly. Alice gulped. "Let's go we have to pack and meet those new people in nine days!"

_**Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW. Lifelong survitude up for grabs, all you have to do is review. ;) I hope you liked the owls name! The song that inspired this chapter is Hedwig's flight. X) cheesy I know. But all the same, it was inspiring for this owl chapter. **_

_**May your dreams be filled of Harry Potter and Twilight! **_

_**Your's in fandom,**_

_**Alice Grace Cullen**_


	3. Chapter Two: The Boy Who Lived

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER! I JUST IMPERIUSED THEM AND MAKE THEM DO MY BIDDING! GOOD VAMPIRE AND WIZARD SLAVES! BWAHAHAHA!

Chapter Two: The Boy Who Lived

EPOV

Bella just looked so happy to be accepted into Hogwarts. Her owl, Athene, really likes her too. I am starting to think that they are going overboard though. Athene was wearing a thin golden tiara and a pure gold collar with Bella and Athene's names across it. She held a arrow quiver to hold letters in. They bought her a pure gold cage too! It is an OWL for crying out loud! Though anything that makes Bella happy makes me happy.

We were all packed and we were going to go shopping with Carlise's friends for our school supplies after the Quidditch World Cup. I wonder if anyone from the wizard world will recognize what we are. I mean they probably have more knowledge about us than the average human or muggles as they call them. I will have to ask Carlise.

_Edward... darling are you alright._ My angel thought. I nodded, her favorite smile was on my face. It never ceased to amaze me how she controlled her powers. _Lets go hunt and if you want... _Her shield snapped back into place. And if you want what? The mental image hit me hard. I growled playfully and lunged at my beloved. She laughed her bell like laugh. Everyone looked at me startled.

_He's finally gone mad_, Emmett thought.

_Can't you go to your meadow or cottage_, teased Alice.

_NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN_, Esme ordered. There were so many voices yelling at me that I was about to go insane. Until they all stoped "talking". Have I mentioned how much I love my Bella! Only her thoughts stood out.

_Edward let's go._ I listened and grabed her hand and we took off.

_Ten deer, two mountain lions and two pleasurable hours later..._

We were laying side by side in our meadow. It never grows old the shock of her perfect body connected with mine. When it's just me and her the world could have ended and we wouldn't know it did. That's when Bella's phone rang. Barbie girl in Bella's mind=Alice. We let it ring for about a minute, then Bella answered it.

She sighed, "Yes Alice what is it." I could hear Alice as her voice rang.

" First, I have your new car. Second, I saw that if you two don't come home in exactly five minutes and one second after this phone call you are going to miss some important things . And finally third, Ed I know you are listining, if you rip off Jake's head I will personally kill you and Bella will sorta help!"

"Okay Alice we get it!" We both sighed at the same got up and wipped our clothes on. Bella hung up and without any indication jumped up on my back and kicked her heels in my side.

"Giddy up horsey!" She giggled as I pulled her into my arms and cradled her close to my chest. We ran into Jacob and Nessie on thier way back from thier hunting trip. He was holding her like the way I was holding Bella. I fought the growl in my throat. He was thinking about the spanish alphabet. Something was up, big time. Hmm. I saw the low glint of a ring in his pocket. NO! I screamed in my head. Jacob looked up sheepishly.

_Edward, please let me have your blessing. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. As you know we have been dating since she was five. Okay that sounded wrong but please. She is eighteen now, almost! You married Bella at that age. Please! Let her and I be happy. _He thought all of this with such loving authority, that I concentrated on projecting my gift to him for a second. Hey if it works for Bella it might work for me. At that second all the voices stopped. Jacob let out a soft gasp. Apparently he could hear all the mental voices, I did. I tried my best and thought, _Yes, I give you my blessing but I swear that if you ever hurt her I will kill you mutt. I already consider you my son. You have my blessings._ He gave a nod and my gift snapped back in place. My head was throbbing and I asked Bella to shield me from everyone's thoughts.

When we got to the house everyone was waiting by the fireplace. How odd. I was about to question when Jacob got on his knees and proposed to my daughter. Renesmee's eyes were as big as the moon outside. She started crying tears of joy and said yes. That was when a green fire started in the fireplace. Everyone jumped back except Carlise. Then a tall old man jumped out of the fire and landed in our living room, followed by three teenagers.

"Hello good friends." His voice reminded me of Aro. "My name as you should know is Albus Dumbledore. And these are Harry Potter" He pointed to the kid with the messy black hair and emerald green eyes. " Hermionie Granger" He looked at the girl with the bushy brown hair." And Ron Weasley" He pointed to the boy with the fiery red hair that reminded me of Victoria. Bella ran up and greeted them.

After we were all aquainted, Hermionie voiced her thoughts to Dumbledore." Umm... Professor Dumbledore, may I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did Ms. Granger." He replied amused. "But go on." _I hope she didn't figure it out! Although I guess I would be surprised if she didn't. _He looked at me pointidly. _Read her mind for me please and tell me if she knows. _I nodded.

Hermionie was like Angela, they both thought of others before they thought of themselves. _Hmm... I wonder how to tell him my idea. Would he believe me, I mean no one would._ Damn it she won't think it! I looked at Dumbledore in my periperal vision and shook my head. I was looking at Jacob and Renesmee making out on the couch. It looked like I was shaking my head at them. Which part of me was. But non-withstanding, I couldn't find out! DAMN SHE WAS JUST AS BAD AS BELLA! Except you could hear her but she won't get to the point. _Vampires... they are not like the ones I read in the books, but I think Lockheart got some right information this time! Crap he's looking at me! _I nodded my head at Bella who was waving me over but Dumbledore got the drift.

"Hermionie maybe we should go talk in a more private place. Edward," I got up and walked over to him " Can you take us somewhere more private?"

"Yes, Bella and I can take you to our house. Just let us go get her car" We got up and walked down to the garage. "Bella, Hermionie is a very smart girl like you are... She figured us out."

_**Author's note: Thanks to Livvy-Noir for reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL OWE YOU FOR A CENTURY! This chapter was brought to you by Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At the Disco. **_

_**If you would like to listen to it go to this .com/searchbeta/tracks#Nine%20in%20the%20afternoon/all/1. **_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Yours in Fandom, :3**_

_***Alyss Grace Cullen***_


	4. Chapter Three: Revealed

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER! I JUST IMPERIUSED THEM AND MAKE THEM DO MY BIDDING! GOOD VAMPIRE AND WIZARD SLAVES! BWAHAHAHA!

Chapter Three: Revealed

HerPOV

Bella pulled up into the driveway in a blue Porsche 911 Turbo. Wow! They must be loaded! Dumbledore and I climbed into the backseat of the car behind Edward and Bella. Their lips quivered, it looked like they were talking or starting to cry but it stoped instantly. Maybe I was imagining it. They went through the forest like drive way and down a mile then pulled into the green jungle. There was no driveway but they were able to go between trees and such. It felt as if someone put a reducio cham on the car. They pulled up in front of a small cottage. The way the house looked, it was as if they had put a fairy tale in this dreary town.

We walked up to the door and Bella opened the door. Inside was more beautiful than the outside. In the corner was a golden cage with a large light brown owl with piercing blue eyes. She wore a thin gold tiara and a arrow quiver on her back, her collar looked pure gold too!

"Do you like her?" Bella asked quietly behind me. I hadn't heard her move. That just adds to the vampire theory. "Her name is Athene Salerina. Do you know why?" Well yeah it was obvious!

"Yes, Athene comes from the greek goddess Athena, whose symbol is an owl, and I am guessing from Salerina going with the greeks is most likely solar."

"It took my boyfriend's brother about two hours to figure that out! See darling!"

"Yes, love, I see. You are very perceptive aren't you Hermionie. You remind me of someone I know" I blushed. The way Edward was looking at Bella, you could tell they were true loves.

"Yes we are..." He answered. Did I speak that out loud? "No you didn't, I can read minds." Crap this is not good.

"Hermionie we are here to talk about your suspisions, I am going to tell you this very slowly. You are right... the Cullens are vampires." My head was spinning. Cold hands caught my shoulders and carried me into the bedroom. I had a gut feeling this would be right. Dumbledore told me this too quickly! You can't just spring that on someone.

"Hermionie are you all right?" Bella asked me. "Do you want me to tell the others or do you want to? I am sorry I am being so blut, but I have to make sure this info does not stray into the wrong hands." Her hands fluttered over me and hummed a tune. It was very comforting. My eyelids dropped. I had to remember how to open them back up again.

"I will tell them." I fell into the dark abyss of sleep there. I have a feeling this might not be an easy and good night to sleep might as well sleep right now.

_**Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A FREE TIP! Wanna know what it is? Can't tell you unless you review! LOL! JK! XD Well thank you for the support you have given me along the way so far. And this chapter is brought to you by the song I gotta feeling by the Black Eyed Peas. And I have made a playlist that has all the songs that have inspired me to write, here is the URL!**_

_**.com/playlist/21673358347**___

_**In HP and Twilight we love,**_

_**Yours in Fandom,**_

_***Alyss Grace Cullen* :3**_


	5. Apology Please Read

AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

I am sorry to say that I am no longer signing in to fanfiction. My parents have different ideas about this website and have banned me from it. I am moving all of my stories to my friends account and she will take over from there. I see her at school and can give her my drafts. Thank you all! We write almost exactly the same so enjoy xD

Thank you all again!

Lily

P. account is long ;-_- her pen name is

CrazyMikoHanyouKagamineRin


End file.
